World Mechanics
The world of Fynaris isn't all flavor. Magical mechanics and similar structures govern the world, and this section is for those. See sub-pages fur further details, or World Flavor for the fluffier paintjob of the world. Dragons Draconic Colors In the beginning the world only had white dragons and yellow dragons. Through inter-breeding, other colors came about, but then the white dragons discovered the magic that gave them the ability to take human form and shared that with their progeny, but shut out the yellows from this discovery. Disillusioned, the yellow dragons split off from the rest and formed their own communities, and animosity between the draconic colors was born. Draconic Gifts Draconic gifts are similar to magic in that they're magic-like abilities beyond the mundane, which only dragons and half-dragons have access to. Only white dragons have access to the full range, and they have access to every gift (usually with a specialization in one) save telekinesis (until it's bred back in with the inclusion of yellows in the gene pool, implying that a generation of whites only has the abilities still included in their parents' genetic code). Additional Draconic Traits ''Communication Dragons are able to communicate with verbal speech in two forms: normal human speech, in any language humans can speak, and draconic speech, heard by humans as more animal-like and stereotypical draconic noises. Anyone who wants to may learn to understand draconic speech, though it's tricky for most non-dragons to pick up. Half-dragons may have a magically genetic advantage there, but still can't speak it themselves. Mated pairs who've had a marriage bond performed (usually via empathy, telepathy if yellow) can use the marriage bond as a form of communication as well. Empathy bonds (the vast majority) allow the sharing of emotions, which long-time couples can learn to interpret akin to a simple form of communication. Yellow pairs (like Kier and Kahli) have a telepathy connection instead, tighter than simply communicating via actual telepathy. Dragons that are telepaths also have a tendency to use that gift to communicate with their loved ones. As long as the telepath is capable of both sending and receiving, they can maintain two-way contact with a non-telepath. Transformation Dragons require a talisman to take human form. At some point after birth, their parents acquire a child talisman for them, of a generic color, which allows the child to learn and also allows the parent or other adults to transform them as needed (in order to teach them or change them when necessary). Once they have a good grasp of the transformation, they help make their permanent talismans. Dragonsickness If a dragon spends too long outside their "native" or "base" form, they start to feel ill, twitchy, like their skin doesn't fit right and everything is closing in around them. The urge to transform back to native form takes them, and eventually their body tries to force the change, even if the situation might be less than ideal. For most dragons, this happens if they spend too long in human form (such as when hiding from dragonslayers, or under wyrd body-arrest). For prismeras the reverse is true: spending too long in dragon form pushes them to want to take human form again, which is generally only problematic in the middle of flight or combat. If wyrds prevent the change from taking, the dragon could be severely injured or worse. Fertility and Gestation'' Female dragons go through cycles of fertility which they can track and take contraceptives accordingly. Syncing this up with male fertility cycles spreads out dragon babies so they aren't overwhelming everything, and fertility cycles can likely be adjusted via healing magic or medicines if necessary. It should be noted that contraceptives meant for humans will not work on dragon physiology, while draconic contraceptives might be too strong for humans. Also saldar bonds reset the fertility cycles of the involved parties, usually resulting in a "honeymoon baby." Female dragon menstruation is covert, with the body reabsorbing the uterine lining rather than shedding it as humans do. Female prismeras' bodies are changed to reflect this draconic trait. Gestation lasts for fifteen months, with the draconic mother mode-locked into whichever form her child is (human for half-dragon or human children, dragon for dragon children) during the last term (approximately five months, give or take). Maternity hormones help the mother cope with dragonsickness until after birth, when the mother is able to safely find a place to transform. Dragon and half-dragon babies age quickly as infants, matching humans in speed until age two or three, at which point they slow down to draconic aging speeds. Magic Human Magic Human magic requires the wielder to be a full human. Enough draconic blood to qualify as half-dragon prevents the learning and wielding of human magic. Human magic also requires a very long time to become more than hedge-witch-level proficient in it, leading to dedicated wizards employing life-lengthening spells to grant them more time to study. These spells, however, merely tack additional years onto the end of one's lifespan, resulting in cranky old wizards. Blood-Magic Blood-magic can be performed by anyone willing to invoke the cost of power, usually involving sacrifice and, in more power-heavy cases, scars to the soul. Dragons do use more minor forms of blood-magic, while the more reprehensible forms are practiced only by corrupt mages who didn't find normal magic or draconic gifts sufficient for their ambitions.